Bean sprouts and other edible sprouts have long been recognized as a gourmet food not readily available to those enjoying home-grown vegetables.
In order to properly raise bean sprouts and other edible sprouts for the table, a relatively rigorous schedule of watering and attendant vigilance and inconvenience have heretofore been required in order to insure proper germination of the seeds and the ultimate propagation of healthy sprouts therefrom.